facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian History
The Patagonian History is a dark and obscure passage of Earth's History. Only rescenty, the historians in Patagonia have taken real interest on the past events and made efforts to explain the origins of the peoples of the south. Most of South American History affected Patagonia, causing several effects both in society and politics. The Origin Problem Traditionally, the patagonic historians considered that the patagonians as they are known today were borned from the after effects of a massive war. The remnants of the colliding societies scattered, stripped from all technology and means of communications. For decades, they would have been developing and undeveloping between tribes and small settlements. This is an universally accepted theiry. However the origin and the parts of this conflict have been a matter of debate. Until recent years, historians believed that argentinians and chileans had initiated a series of wars that devastated the region. This eventually lead to the dissapearence of both states. Only on 13 N.E., historian José Valenzuela considered the theory of other actors in the war. While there is written and archeologic evidence of the war between Chile and Argentina, the fact it originated directly the patagonian many tribes is not clearly demonstrated. Valenzuela proposed that the anarchic situation in Patagonia was originated becouse of the Eco Wars, a massive conflict which involved weapons of massive destruction on South America. What Valenzuela managed to demonstrate is that by the time the Eco Wars happened the aberolian tribes started to appear. It is evident around 50 B.N.E. the aberolian cult was present in the Southern Ice Fields. The dating Issues Until this year, patagonian historians have tended to mark dates with the "Years After the Revolution" marker. Since Patagonia started to form as a political entity isolated from the world, the need for a dating standard was satified from within. Aberolians referred to "years since the Great Flash", referring to what they called The Original Chaos which was survived by the Ice Fields. Meanwhile, West Patagonians referred to the previously named dating system, which later became a standard across the region. Irony wanted that the a.R. dating standard used the same divisorial year as the New Empire dating system. Since contact with the universe was made, West Patagonia gradually took the Imperial Dating System. By the end of Martinez' Government official documents, Laws and Decrees were including both dating systems. It was during the secnd Beckdorf Consularship and after the Civil War that the volume of foreign communications forced Patagonia into the Imperial Dating. The Aberolian Rising Aberolians appeared between 80 B.N.E. and 50 B.N.E. The cultural and religious formation is known as the "Aberolian Cultural Craddle" and "Aberolian Dark Age". It is certain that the Ice Fields were considered deities before the aberolians, however no other tribe than the aberolian was so faithfull on their protection. Registries talk of humilliating executions against blasfemers that considered the "Big Old Whites" ("Viejotes Blancos") meere feeders. Aberolians considered these feeders, protectors, wrathfull, and justs. River Aberoes (possibly Rio Baker) Valley was the core of aberolian cultural activites and the river itself became the craddle in terms of location. Certain registered events are the coronation of the first king of Aberolia in 42 B.N.E. and the murder of his son on 39 B.N.E. This particular event unleashed a war against the city-state of Callado. The victory, a year later, motivated the formation of a Royal Army. The Army itself, however, seemed to be controlled by a cleric class with too much power. The King was forced to rename the Army into Aberolian Holy Army. The army was under the control of the High Priest and initiated a campaign against the neighbouring valleys. By 16 B.N.E., the Battle of Taitao marked the end of the Aberolian Rising. The Aberolian Holy Empire was formed, in a Theocratic Monarchy that eventually carried out policies against non-aberolians, both in race and in religion. Forced convertions were carried out in 16, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 5, and 3 B.N.E. Later archives tell that the total number of murdered people on this time ascended to 5000. (Patagonian population only reached 9000). The Aberolian Holy Empire allowed an increas ein the population, offering a decent social service system that encouraged immigration. However in time they Monarchy, lead by Fernin Namerii at the time, started to require religious convertion to these immigrants in order to access these services. This was the seed of the eventual fall of the EMpire.